


Interrogation

by Arduinna



Category: Dead Zone, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

"Didja hear that, Eames? He's a _psychic_."

"I heard," Eames said, obedient mockery in her voice. "Maybe he can read some tea leaves for us."

"It doesn't work that way."

Goren raised surprised eyebrows. "No? So, what, you pick up vibes?" He laughed a little, shoving into Johnny's space and then back out again, dancing with himself.

"No vibes. I touch something, and I see."

"Ah!" Goren surged toward him, grabbing him by the wrists. "So. What do you see, Mr. Smith?" He glanced at Eames again and she laughed for him, puppet on a string.

Johnny looked up. "Everything."


End file.
